This I Promise You
by beautiful sexy angel
Summary: it is a one-shot of Narutoand Hinata


This I promise you

I don't own the song or Naruto

A love story that is a point of view of Naruto .

Naruto Uzumaki was the new Hero in Konoha and everyone was cheering him … yet again he was a little bit cheer full and glad , but yet he wasn't happy , because he was thinking on his long time friend Sasuke Uchiha how to bring him back to Sakura . Especially he made a promise to Sakura that he will bring him back dead or alive, Naruto never turn down a promise, it's his ninja way . Sakura gave him a big hug and everyone cheer for the hero…. Naruto looked around he didn't saw Hinata nowhere she was laying down on the ground , and one of med ninja of konoha trying to stable her body chakra …

Time went by fast now Konoha was re – build and everyone was good working and preparing them self if another battle comes . … And Naruto went looking for Sakura ... and found her in Danzo office or actually lady Tsunade office looking for files on Sasuke .. Danzo wanted to capture Sasuke to kill him. Naruto knock the door and Sakura jump and put the entire file back into way that Danzo had it …

"Naruto don't do that again" she looked very mad at Naruto for one second

"yez Sakura I just came here looking for you to asks something" Naruto said with an confuse expression.

"Ask me what exactly?" she pause for a second started talking again "I hope u are not asking me again to go out with you because u know it going to be no"

"No it is not that, I mean how is Hinata, ever since she risks her life to save me I just want to speak with her" Naruto was very confuse and didn't want to tell Sakura what Hinata told him while she was in front of pain …

Flashback…

"_I won't let u put another finger on Naruto" Hinata said in the huugua stand_

"_Reinforcements eh?" pain said_

"_?" Naruto_

"_I know" _

"_WHAT ARE U DOIN HERE? GET OUT OF HERE! U ARE NO MATCH" Naruto said to Hinata_

"_I'm just being selfish" Hinata said_

"_WHAT ARE U TALKIN ABOUT? IT IS TOO DANGEROUS" Naruto looking hopeless to Hinata… "?"_

"_I'm here on my own free will; I nearly went the wrong way…. I used to cry and give up" Hinata pause for a second "but you… you showed me the right way… I always chasing you… wanting to overtake you… I just wanted to walk with you… I wanted to be with you ...you change me, your smile saved me.. . So I'm not afraid to die protecting you" Hinata final words " BECAUSE I LOVE U".._

_Hinata went straight to fight pain and pain attack her with no remorse what so ever…. _

"_STOP" Naruto said while looking at Hinata in the ground bleeding to death and pain with a dragger stabs Hinata in front of Naruto…_

"_this is just like… how my parents were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes" pain kept looking at Naruto actions and started to speak again "love breeds sacrifice …which breeds hatred … pain said to Naruto… _

End of flash back

" She is ok just train hard " Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"I'm going to the training ground to see Hinata and talk to her . Naruto said

"Bye Naruto. Sakura said and Naruto left.

Naruto went thru to the training ground and stop and hear a sweet voice singing coming from the woods …and slowly he approach and saw Hinata standing on the water dancing slowly and Singing ..

"Ooohh, oohhhhhh

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds

You are secret and lies

I"ll be your strength, I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call

Was standing here all along...

And I will take you in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I Promise You

This I Promise You

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

I give you my word,

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow

Forever has now begun...

Just close your eyes each lovin' day

And know this feeling won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

This I Promise You

This I Promise You

Over and over I fall

(Over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be livin' at all...

While Naruto was looking at Hinata sing, she was using her charka and practicing her Huugua Style and dancing slowly in the water and singing. Naruto kept his eyes on Hinata and was hearing the song he smile because the song was describing him….

And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)

And hold you right where you belong (Right where you belong)

'Til the day my life is through

This I Promise You baby

Just close your eyes each lovin' day (Each lovin' day)

And know this feeling won't go away (No)

'Til the day my life is through

Every word I say is true, this I promise you

Every word I say is true, this I promise you

Ooohhhhhhh..

I promise you, ohh

When Hinata finish singing, she turn around and pick up a towel to dry all her sweat and smile…

"mmm I promise you one day Naruto You will become Hokage"

"yeah that is right one day I will become Hokage but first I need to do something" Naruto said while taking her in his arms and holding her.. "I love u Hinata this I promise you from now and forever" Naruto said and Hinata just kiss him back.

"It was about time Naruto and Hinata are together" Sakura said while seeing everything, and she wasn't jealous she was happy for them . She just hope that one day Sasuke will come back to her…


End file.
